


Come and Claim Me

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Series: April Sale 2019 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, Female Dominance, Femdom, Penis In Vagina Sex, collar and leash, dom!reader, male submission, sub!cu chulainn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: For Demial~ In which Caster Cu issues reader a challenge. If you want him, come and claim him.





	Come and Claim Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Demial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/gifts).



"You want me? Come and claim me," Cu proclaims as he holds his staff aloft, a smirk on his face and a harmless rune bubbling beneath his feet. 

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, Cu Chulainn." You glower at him and snuff out the rune with a flick of your wrist, expending some measure of mana to extinguish the Caster's spell. "You don't know what you're getting in for."

The Hound tilts his head down and lets shadows play across his chiselled, handsome features, his gaze smouldering at you as his smirk turns toothy. "I think it's you who might be in over your head. You think you can collar the Hound of Chulainn?"

Now, it all sounds rather serious, doesn't it? But it all began with a simple question of things that Cu would rather not do in bed. One thing he mentioned he doesn't like but would be willing to try, is being collared. Seeing his Alter self with that invisible chain, the connection with his namesake, it doesn't quite hold the best connotation for him. But seeing you lust over images of men in collars have made him rethink his decision. Seeing you go hazy-eyed and grin at men who wear nothing but collars around their throats. The thought of you looking at him like that. That's what makes him want to try it. But as always, Cu refuses to go down without a fight. You're his Master, so act like it.

You match his smirk with one of your own, striding towards him with deliberate steps. Backing him up bit by bit until he bumps roughly into the wall, trapping him so that you can draw so close that you're but a hair's breadth away. "Do I think I can collar the Hound of Chulainn?" You murmur quietly, lips brushing against his like the wings of a butterfly. As his lashes flutter and his chest heaves with quick breaths, you grin and hiss, "I know I can."

Without another word, you smash your lips onto his. Seizing his mouth in a harsh kiss that takes his breath away, that makes him melt under you and your hands that snake up into his long hair. Hands that ball up those silky blue locks, that strain deliciously at his scalp until he's groaning lustfully into your mouth, his own hands dropping his staff and going to your hips. The clatter of wood is summarily ignored as you tug him down, making him widen his stance until you can press yourself between his legs and support him as his knees go weak.

"A-ah," he moans against your lips. "So rough, Master?"

"What, complaining already?" 

Cu opens his mouth, about to do just that when you start clawing at his belt and his clothes, almost tearing at them. "Hey, my clothes!"

"Get rid of them or lose them, Cu," you growl, managing to take his belt off and wind it up in your hands before the rest of his robes disappear. "That's a good boy."

It should be condescending. It should be degrading to be referred to like a dog, to be praised like a pet that pleased his master. Though you *are* his Master, just...not that kind of Master. At least not yet. And yet Cu shivers in delight and blushes, his throat bobbing as you press further into him while calling him a good boy. Impossibly, he melts into your touch when you tangle your fingers into his long hair, tilting his head so that you can claim his lips again.

What was possibly just seconds feel like long minutes, hours, maybe even days, with your lips still locked with the Child of Light's. You suck at his bottom lip, licking at the inside of his mouth, coaxing his tongue into your mouth so you can suckle at the slick appendage like you would his cock. Ladies man that he is, Cu knows it all too well and groans gutturally. He rocks his hips and curls his beefy arms around you, a warm hand even landing on the nape of your neck to keep you close.

Although you loathe breaking the kiss, you part from him with a slick sound and leave his tongue hanging out like the dog he is. "What were you saying about claiming, Cu?" you purr, scratching at his scalp and neck until he groans and closes his eyes.

The blue haired caster pants and digs his nails into your neck, gathering up the shreds of his senses and finally manages to smirk defiantly at you. "I said," he growls, pushing you away and lowering his stance as though preparing to charge you. "If you want me, come and claim me." And then he proceeds to tackle you onto the bed as gently, yet roughly, as possible. The breathless wheeze from your lips shouldn't sound erotic, yet it is, urging Cu to pin you to the bed with body and hands, his face hovering above yours.

Not one to give in so quickly, you growl and utilise a draining spell, one that works well enough to make Cu hiss and let up enough that you can bowl him over and sit on his chest. 

Infuriatingly, he just smirks up at you and huffs, "Getting serious now, huh? A draining spell, that's clever." 

"I don't turn down challenges, Cu, you know this." Tossing your hair back, you shimmy up until you've pinned his arms down with your legs, knees stretched over his wide chest but doing its job as he can only squirm under your weight. You reach down, belt in one hand, and palm at the side of his neck carefully. You're not quite sure how he'll react to you trying to wind the belt around his neck.

Cu stills, those brilliant crimson eyes boring into yours. He feels your warm palm press gently against his pulse and finds that it's not fear that stills him, but arousal and no small measure of comfort. Your hand around his neck is far different from any friend or foe's and he'd be a fool to turn away something that you truly want. Horndog though he is, he is still your Servant out of his own free will. So he nods almost imperceptibly, the shift so small that he thought you'd miss it.

Ah, but the Hound should know better than to think you'd miss such an important gesture. With a grin, you snap the belt between your hands and slip it around his throat. Once, twice, the soft white leather contrasting against his beautiful skin. You're careful not to wind it too tight, just enough that he feels its presence and nothing more, leaving just enough on the end for you to hold like a leash. You grin and purr down at him, teeth sinking into your lip as you tip his chin up so you can admire how he looks with that band of leather around his throat.

You really should get a custom one made for him. He'd look so good with your name danging from the front of his collar. "Mmm, Cu, you look so pretty like this," you growl, curling inwards so that you can kiss him on the lips, nipping and getting nipped in return while your hands tug and pull at his long hair. Truly, with his silky blue locks pooling under his head and streaming in all directions, his shuttered red eyes, the pretty flush on his face, the white makeshift collar around his neck, his bare chest heaving under your weight. Fuck, you're just itching to mess him up. "So handsome. A pretty, delicious, good boy."

Cu shivers under you and bites his own lip, his hands coming up to circle around your ankles. His strength is evident even in his lax grip, his hands so big they shackle your joints loosely. And even now, even with his cock bouncing against his belly, his precum pooling on his navel, and his head feeling light and airy, Cu refuses to go down without mouthing off. "Just because you've got a collar around my neck don't mean a thing, you know?"

"I know." You have a glint in your eyes that make him grin. "But this will." Shifting quickly on your knees, you whirl around so you're facing the other way, but this time you plant your ass right on his face. "This will keep you quiet while I work." 

Cu groans when your covered pussy presses hard against his face. "At least take your clothes off!"

"Why do it myself when I have someone to do it for me?" You lift yourself up high enough to shoot him a grin before you plop down again, reaching forth to grab his very pretty cock. Now you know why Medb is falling all over herself just to get at this dick. It's absolutely perfect. Thick enough that it fills your grip, long enough to ensure you'll feel it within your depths, and curved enough to make your mouth water. Yes, it-

Riiiip.

Cu seems to have taken your orders seriously, ripping your clothes off your bottom half without even shifting you off his face. Your panties shred under his hands like tissue paper, snapping against your butt and causing it to bounce before his eyes. Gods, fuck, he just wants to - well, there's nothing stopping him from doing it now, is there? He turns his head and sinks his teeth into your inner thigh, biting and nipping and licking until he makes his way to your pretty, soaked cunt, seizing it in his mouth in one go. Guess his big mouth is useful for something after all.

On your end, you're struggling to maintain focus on his cock, what with his mouth eagerly feasting on your pussy. You're just barely able to get his head in your mouth, your jaw dropping and lips stretching to fit his girth inside you. Oh boy, you're gonna fucking enjoy having him inside you. His musk is thick and heady on your tongue, his pubic hair brushing your chin and your nose pressing against his balls as you gather it up in one hand. The lead to his makeshift collar is still gripped in your other hand, tugging tightly and ensuring that he feels the pressure of the leather against him.

Soon enough, though, his mouth does its job too well and you cum on his lips, shrieking his name and letting it taper off into a loud moan as you shake and tremble on his face. Your thighs are aching just the slightest at having clenched so hard around his broad chest, your inner thighs stinging with the aftermath of his bites. With your forehead planted on his muscled hip, you take a moment to gather your senses before you sit up and check on your caster.

Cu blinks up at the sudden light and grimaces at the satisfied look on your face. "Master, you're not going to leave me like this, are you?" 

Fuck, you love how he always calls you Master, how his accent curls around the word. In answer to his plea, you don't say a word but you grin, tapping his chin with a hand as you shuffle your way forward to his hips, still facing the other direction. 

"Master?" The tinge of hope in his voice can't be missed.

"Don't worry, pretty Cu, I won't let you suffer." Then you turn your head so you can speak to him over your shoulder, his leash having tugged him upright behind you. "After all, I'm not done claiming you yet." At that, you angle his cock against your folds and sink right down, your orgasm having helped relax you and lube you up just for his moment.

Cu moans loudly into your ear, his arms coming up to wrap around your body and heft your breasts up. His callouses rasp against your nipples and your skin as he caresses you almost feverishly, his chest flush against your back from how tightly you're holding his lead. His cock, just like you imagined, fits you perfectly and jabs right into that one spot that you love, stretching you wide enough that you have to stop once his balls rest against your clit. 

"Oh fuck! Your cock is so big, Cu, my good boy has such a perfect cock," you whimper and reach back to grab at his head and hair, letting his lead fall over your shoulder and rest between your breasts. "Move, Cu, move those hips!"

"Nnngh, Master, fuck yeah!" Cu groans gutturally and moves his hands to your hips and waist instead, helping you bounce on top of him while he uses those thick, muscular thighs to pound into you from below. For the longest time, all that filled the air were the slaps of his hips against your ass, the slick sounds of his cock sliding into you time and again, and the heavy pants of you both as you fuck each other stupid. 

But it is when he slides a hand to your clit and starts rubbing it just right, rubbing it just the way you like so well that you swear he must've spied on you, that you start to tighten up and yelp. "Oh! Oh shit! O-" You grit your teeth and use your handful of Cu's hair to jerk him over your shoulder, to make him come closer so you can kiss him. "Cu! Cu Chulainn, who do you-who do you belong to!"

Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Chulainn, Ireland's Child of Light, bares his teeth and growls into your lips. "I belong to you, Master!" He clamps his hand on your hip, quickens his pace on your clit, and fucks you so hard your breath actually hitches from the force. "I'm yours, Master!"

That's enough to send you over the edge a second time and you throw your head back on his broad shoulder, mouth agape in a silent scream as you cum hard on his still thrusting cock. Cu doesn't last much longer. Already having ridden the edge for what seems like forever, he holds you tight and actually gets to his feet, using his entire bodyweight to fuck you hard and fast in an erratic rhythm until he cums. He groans your name out loud, drool slipping down his lips and smearing over your shoulder as he kisses it feverishly. With his arms, he holds you tight and shoves so hard into you that you yelp, scrambling in his hold and gasping that you can feel him in your stomach. 

His hips shake, his thighs tremble, and Cu carefully eases himself back so he's sitting on the bed with you in his lap, still joined intimately. You gasp and pant in his hold, his lead now firmly in your grasp and his head on your shoulder. 

Once you catch your breath, you curl an arm around his neck and scratch behind his ear. "I'll get you a real collar next time."

Cu grins and nuzzles close. "Just don't get something like 'Property of Master' embossed it in, alright? I get enough shit from the others about being a dog."

Now there's an idea.


End file.
